<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【佐鸣】在无聊的冬天无事可做 by Orrrasc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264658">【佐鸣】在无聊的冬天无事可做</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc'>Orrrasc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【佐鸣】在无聊的冬天无事可做</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>冬天啊，冬天也没什么好的嘛。除了过节一点意思也没有，可是离过节还要好久呢。鸣人转头看着窗外说。雪都停了，真无趣啊。<br/>那你想做什么。佐助轻飘飘地说。他在被炉底下盘着的腿被鸣人用脚勾出来，肉麻无比地缠在一起。他费力没能缩回去，干脆摆在那里任由鸣人捣乱。这家伙的脚趾原先很凉，没一会儿就被烘得变暖了很多，脚趾就踩在他的脚背上。佐助微微一动。<br/>他把腿移开一点，抬眼瞥着对面的人，后者没这个知觉，闹着玩一样变本加厉地追上来。<br/>屋子里很热，门窗都关得严严实实，暖空气在封闭环境里出不去，绕着仅剩的两个年轻人打转。佐助眼看鸣人的脸由此渐渐红起来，蔓延到他的耳根，在侧头时可以看得一清二楚。<br/>他正在跑神，鸣人慢慢把目光转了过来，被炉里藏着的脚也不再乱动了。他故意将声音压得很低，甚至更加凑近了佐助些，气息游丝一般吐出来。<br/>我说，我说啊，要不要来做……反正也没别的事可以干。鸣人把手掌圈成一个圆形的喇叭，佐助的注意力被这句话拉了回来，眼神依旧不咸不淡。<br/>你确定？<br/>一言既出……！<br/>佐助看了他一眼，一语不发地站起身来。鸣人似乎没料到对方的行动力如此迅速，双手护在身前刚准备大叫，佐助已经压了上来。</p><p> </p><p>喂！还没说比赛规则呢，怎么还是你在上面？上次不是说好了吗……<br/>没商量。佐助打断他。<br/>你很霸道哦！鸣人推了推佐助的脸，让让我吧，说不定这次就成功了呢？<br/>佐助抓住他的手掌，挤出一个称不上是笑的笑，让让我吧，七代目。<br/>他们差点把被炉掀倒，气喘吁吁地滚在一条蓝色的被褥上，昨天鸣人失手打翻的叉烧拉面还有微弱的气味残留，只不过佐助已经不在意了。<br/>做爱这事他们早在坦白心意之后尝试了很多次，回回都以鸣人临阵脱逃告终。老实说佐助对这种东西的执念不大，多数情况下是鸣人主动提议。因为比起性的欲望，佐助有着更强烈的支配需求，没成功上过垒但打心底偏爱后背位，喜欢虎口对鸣人脚踝的包围，后颈，弯曲的膝盖，脊柱弓起时顺从的弧度也一样。<br/>鸣人被佐助逗笑了，好吧，火影大人让让你。</p><p> </p><p>反抗当然是假的，鸣人立马就势抱住了佐助的脖子。他热情地把腿缠了上来，伸手脱掉了佐助全部的上衣。亲我一下，亲我一下。鸣人要求道，捧着佐助的脸拉下来，扬起脖子去找他的嘴唇。<br/>佐助的嘴唇好软。鸣人睁开眼睛，抬起屁股好方便佐助拉掉他的裤子。你为什么那么会亲嘴？<br/>这个问题让宇智波很无语。是你的问题吧，吊车尾的。佐助低低地说，呼吸喷在鸣人耳边。这次是正面的攻击，鸣人的声音明显开始发抖，和之前抗拒佐助插入的时候一样。宇智波这时候已经没了别的感想，头脑爆发的眩晕还未过去，他几乎是下意识地在为鸣人扩张。义肢上的手指绕着绷带，可是能够轻而易举塞进他的身体里，这一刻脑子里只有仅存的念头。征服他。<br/>佐助把三根手指伸进去，大拇指留在外面按压了一圈。难受吗？<br/>说不上来的感觉……鸣人哑着嗓子说。<br/>他颤抖着感受佐助的急迫，被解放的性器竟然逐渐因为交合处的饱胀感勃起。他折着脖子偷瞄佐助的裆部，找到了令他稍感宽慰的发现：佐助也硬了。他快乐地凑上去给了对方一个足够深足够湿淋淋的吻，胡言乱语地问，佐助舒服吗？<br/>宇智波嗯了一声，潦草地点点头，用力压住了鸣人打抖的膝弯。他一到这时候就变了一副样子，因为快乐的冲撞而意识模糊，天南地北都不知道了。鸣人是，佐助也是。<br/>有关性的声音被放大了。外面开始起风，窗户被猛烈地拍响，门栓没有拉紧，好像有什么人站在那张被冻住的地毯上哭泣式的大叫。冬天的黄昏来得很快，鲜红色的光影爬到四四方方的被炉上。<br/>你这次倒是很主动。佐助咬着牙说，他托住了鸣人的屁股，看对方忍耐地骑在自己身上起起伏伏地动。性器并没有完整地塞进去，但对方紧绷的大腿让佐助感觉不错，他埋在鸣人的颈窝里留下很多个牙印，然后深深地吻他的侧颈。<br/>可恶的混蛋，我哪一次不是！鸣人咕哝着说道。他已经出了很多汗，全身都泛着红，不要，不要咬我！你怎么还没射出来，很久了啊我说，这个姿势可是很累的！<br/>佐助无语得不知道说什么，从插入到鸣人动的那么草草几下只不过几分钟而已，更不要说两个人都是头次尝试，所有的心理建设在填满和被填满的瞬间都忘得一干二净。<br/>技术真差劲！鸣人抱怨地说，低下头来亲他，下次还是让我来吧，说不定比现在舒服一点呢？<br/>佐助掐了一把鸣人的屁股，恶狠狠地开口，硬成这副样子明明就是爽到了吧？他抱着鸣人的两条腿把对方压在被褥里，原本露了一截在外头的性器这回才算是全部塞了进去，鸣人被顶得猝不及防，瞪着眼睛大叫，你骗我，不是说都插进去了吗！<br/>谁骗你，是你刚才非要骑上来的吧。佐助摸摸他的小腹，忍无可忍地闭上眼开始晃动腰部，现在给我闭嘴。<br/>佐助插进去的力道比刚才更大，鸣人被他撞得哼哼唧唧，抓着被子用脚跟敲他的脊背。金发的年轻人果然不说话了，挑衅地看着佐助，后者被他的眼神惹得分外恼火起来。佐助冷笑着挑了挑眉，舒服到说不出话了吗？<br/>鸣人也装模作样地板起脸，胡说什么呢，我可是完全不舒服啊，宇智波大天才。<br/>就在鸣人打算继续说点什么刺激他的时候，鼻子里忽然一阵阵发酸，他伸手摸了摸鼻头，佐助也跟着停下了动作。他和鸣人显然都快到了高潮的临界点，但——好胜的年轻人低下头，意外在鸣人的脸上看到了一滴圆形的、红色的液体。</p><p> </p><p>良久的寂静。<br/>啊！鸣人指着佐助的鼻子忽然惊讶地喊起来，你流鼻血了！<br/>佐助伸出手抹了一把自己的人中。<br/>反应过来的鸣人顿时忍不住大笑起来，他的胸膛和整具身体都在颤。他甚至伸出手捂住了自己的脸，尽量克制自己不要发出太大的笑声。<br/>因为……做爱做到流鼻血？鸣人觉得实在太过不可思议，让他没法把这件事和宇智波佐助这个名字联想在一起。鸣人浑身是汗，更不要提一直压在他身上生闷气的家伙。他们在被炉里待的时间太长了，又吃了很多的橘子，然而火之国的冬天十分干燥，是容易上火的季节。这件事一定不能告诉小樱。鸣人边笑边想，佐助这个家伙肯定是因为吃了太多自己喂的橘子而上火了。<br/>我说，鸣人笑得不停咳嗽，他边擦眼泪边伸出手也抹了一把自己的鼻梁和人中，把沾满半根手指的鼻血展示给佐助看，我说啊，都已经成这样了还是不要做了吧！我们两个都流鼻血了！<br/>佐助很久都没有说话，久到鸣人从笑声和咳嗽里回神，他小心差异地开口呼唤，佐助？<br/>佐助——你在听吗？<br/>黑发的年轻人并没有想象中难看的脸色，他只是十分冷静地用手腕撇去鼻子里流出来的血，然后抓住了鸣人展示给他的那只手。<br/>一个劈头盖脸的货真价实的吻。这个冬天似乎并不会太无聊了，在佐助靠近的时候他如此想道。鸣人瞪圆眼睛，钻进鼻腔的除了佐助的呼吸还有难闻的血腥味，铁锈般的亲吻打倒了他，溺死在这个混乱而惊愕的疯狂中之前，鸣人看见了佐助泛红的耳根。</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>